


Gotcha

by neurovicky



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurovicky/pseuds/neurovicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the MCU AU fest, steampunk flavoured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/gifts).



  


  
[Gotcha](http://neurovicky.deviantart.com/art/Gotcha-541208348) by [neurovicky](http://neurovicky.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

[link to tumblr](http://neurovicky.tumblr.com/post/123035036279/gotcha-by-neurovicky-my-gift-to-overlithe-for-the)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm really thankful for Overlithe's choice to go with the Any tag with Sam/Bucky thus allowing me to draw this.Thank you so much, I hope you like it.  
> This is the result of very specific aesthetic ideas I had while browsing all the AUs available. They all triggered something but the visual of Bucky with an Art Nouveau themed mechanical arm was irresistible. And of course I had to draw Sam with CLAMP's Clover wings, because after all the years I've spent watching other media, in the end I remain anime trash.  
> 


End file.
